Through the darkness
by TenchiWizGatoFan
Summary: My first big WizGato project. Rated M because there will be some things that are not for everybody's eyes.  Expect unexpected. XD
1. Candlemon and Salamon

**Through ****the darkness**

Candlemon and Salamon

Midday in small Digmon town. Streets were full of Digimons. They were running down the streets or just taking a walk. Baby Digimons were playing while the older ones were talking to the acquaintances they met. Everyone were friendly and in good mood. Well... not quite everyone. Candlemon definitely wasn't in a good mood.

That candle-like Digimon, was standing at the corner of the street and looking the other Digimons. Especially the baby Digimons with their parents.

"That's not fair" he thought. "Why all kids except me have nice parents who don't beat them everyday."

He had bruises all over his body. Some of them were still fresh. About few hours. But Candlemon didn't mind it. That was so usual thing that he gets used to it. Still, he was depressed. Not because of beating or being without food for whole day. The thing that saddened him the most was that no one tried to see that's something wrong with him. No one ever asked him why he always has bruises and scars on his body. No one ever asked him why he looks like he didn't eat anything for days. No one didn't care.

Then, two Digimons with their kids passed right next to him. They were all laughing. Candlemon never see his parents laughing. Well, he himself was never laughing. Not even once.

While watching that family walking by, he felt painful feeling in his stomach. He felt anger, sorrow and jealousy, all in once. Because... it just wasn't fair.

Again, he felt the pain in the stomach. Only this time, it was caused by his feelings but a hunger. His stomach rumbles.

"I wish I could get something to eat" Candlemon though.

That was easier to wish that make it come true. He didn't have any money to buy something. He also couldn't go home for some food. During the day, he tried to be out of house how much that was possible. Besides, his father always sped all money on alcohol so there's no anything left for food.

Luckily, Candlemon was resourceful. In situation like this, he went to forest near the town to get some berries or something else that he could eat.

Without much of thinking, he moves towards the forest.

...

Forest was silent and peaceful and that Candlemon liked the most. Most Digimons of his age would be afraid of going so deep in forest but he felt completely safe here. Now, he only needs to find some bush with berries. And that sometimes could be difficult.

He was looking for it for about fifteen minutes when he finally found one. Berries weren't so good taste but when you haven't eaten anything for whole day, that's fine, too.

While he was eating, Candlemon heard some rustling near by. He looks around himself. There was nothing there.

Then something rustles, again. Only this time louder. Candlemon start to feel nervous. He couldn't figure out where it comes from but he felt that it was getting closer. It didn't seem that it was coming from bushes. More like from above.

Suddenly, Candlemon heard a sound of breaking branch right above his head. Before he reacted… BOOM!

Something hit him in the head so hard that he fell on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurts" he said rubbing the painful spot.

"Yeah, tell me about that" a girl voice response.

"Ha?" Candlemon turned his head.

Right next to him was lying cute little puppy-like Digimon. She was rubbing her head, too, so Candlemon concluded that she fell from the tree, straight on his head. Who think that so small rookie Digimon could have so hard head?

She removed her paw from her head and looked at Candlemon. She had beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi" she said after she studied him for few moments.

"Hi" he greets her back. He didn't remember when last time someone said hello to him. "Are you okay?" he asked her, "That wasn't really nice fall."

"I'm fine. The landing wasn't so good but I'm okay" she smiled. Now she looked even more cutter when she was smiling.

"What were you doing up there, anyway?"

She blushed a bit "Umm… well… I was watching you. Not spying or anything like that. I was alone for long time and didn't see any other Digimon so I got curious. I've never seen any Digmon of my age."

Candlemon got confused. "You didn't see any other kids?"

"No, I didn't." Then her stomach loudly rumbles and she looked down.

"You are hungry?" Candlemon asked her.

She nodded: "A bit."

He picks some berries and gives it to her. "Here you go. They are not very tasty but at least they are eatable."

"Thanks" she smiled again. "Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Salamon."

"I'm Candlemon."

"Nice name" she said.

Candlemon felt weird. There was something strange about that Salamon. Except she was nice to him, she also makes him feel… warm inside. But what was that feeling?

"So" Candlemon started a conversation "You aren't from here?"

"No. I came here this morning."

"You are some kind of traveler or something?"

"Well, sort of." Salamon said. "I'm not traveling for fun. I'm looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Umm… I don't know. But I'm sure that she's somewhere waiting for me."

Candlemon got confused "She?"

"Well, somehow I know she's female" she said.

"How can you know that? And how can you search for someone and not know who are you searching for?"

"I don't know. I'm just feeling that. And… maybe this sounds crazy, but I really believe my feelings."

Now, Candlemon was even more confused. "You can't feel things like that. You can feel cold, pain or sadness but not is it someone there that you have to find. That just doesn't make any sense."

Salamon was looking him straight into his eyes.

"What?" he asked after few moments.

"Why did you say that?" She leaned head to the side. "Why did you say that you can feel cold, pain and sadness? Why did you choose those words?"

"Umm…" Candlemon looked down. He said that because that were the feelings he had felt most of time. But he really wasn't in mood to explain all that to Salamon.

She looked concerned at him "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he answered without looking at her.

"Does this have anything to do with those scars you have?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh, I understand" she said.

Candlemon felt Salamon's paw on his face. It was so warm and gentle. He finally looked at her. There were compassion and worry in her look.

"Does it hurts?" she asked.

"No, I get use to it." Deep inside of him, it did hurt. Very bad.

"Who did that to you?"

"My parents."

"But why?"

Candlemon shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. Probably to get rid of their frustrations."

"But that is terrible! I mean, I never met my parents, but how much I heard, parents care about their children, not beat them."

He nodded: "Yeah, most of them."

They were sitting there in silent for some time. They both didn't know what to say. But when you are in a company of person that can understands you perfectly, there's no need for unnecessary talking.

"So" Salamon said after some time "wanna play tag?

...

This was firs time that Candlemon play tag. And it was funny. He was never so laughing in his whole life.

"Try to catch me, slow one!" Salamon teased him.

"It's easy for you to say. You have four legs and I have only one. Besides, when did you last time saw candle running fast?" Candlemon joked back.

They were playing for about whole hour without rest so they both were tired. Salamon couldn't run anymore so she stopped forgetting about Candlemon who was running one meter behind her. He couldn't slow down so he collides with her and they both fell on the ground.

"Sorry" he apologies.

"It's okay" she said while they were getting up.

The sun was going down behind the mountain. Now they realised how much time passed while they were playing.

Candlemon look at Salamon "I have to go home."

"You can't stay any longer?"

He shook his head "No, I'm already in trouble so if I come back home late, it might be even worse. But don't worry. I'll come back here tomorrow."

Salamon sigh sadly "You know… I can't wait till tomorrow. I have to go and find that person I told you about. I'm sorry, Candlemon, but this is really important to me."

Candlemon understand. He get use to be pointless.

"It's okay. I understand that you want to find this person and I have no right to force you to stay" he said "Besides, I get use to be left behind and forgot after some time."

"I won't forget you!" she said loudly.

He looked at her surprised "You won't?"

"No, I won't. I promise you that." With saying that, she lean her head on Candlemon shoulder like she wanted to hug him. He put his arms around her and they stayed like that for few minutes. It was so nice feeling. Unfortunately, it couldn't last broke apart.

"Farewell, Salamon."

"Farewell, Candlemon."

And they both left, each on his side. Not one of them did turn around. Because if they did… they wouldn't be able to leave the other one anymore.

...

That night, Candlemon was lying in his bed. He was beaten just like he expect. Now, he was trying to fall asleep but he couldn't because his parents were arguing about something in the room next to his. His father was drunk again what make him even more aggressive. They were both yelling so loud that Candlemon covered his face with a blanket. Then he heard screaming. Painful screaming. And sounds of punching. They were fighting! They were always arguing but never physically fighting.

It was getting worse.

Candlemon couldn't stand it anymore. He get out of the bed and run to the window. Before he jump out, Candlemon look back for a second.

"I won't came back… never again…"


	2. Meet again

Meet again

Wizardmon was going through the dessert. The wind was carrying dust right to his face so he couldn't see where he was going. That actually wasn't his main problem. He was thirsty, hungry and exhausted and that wasn't good at all. He knew that he'll die if he doesn't get out of the dessert.

After some time he saw a town about mile away from him. Wizardmon was tired but he had to reach the town if he wants to survive.

He could barely stand on his feet so he supported himself on his staff. That wasn't really big help to him and soon he fell on the ground. He was too weak and he couldn't stand up so he continued by crawling.

Now, when he was so close to dying, Wizardmon for the first time asked himself where would he be now that he didn't run away when he was rookie.

It passed years since he left home. He has never found out what happened to his parents. In fact, he didn't even try to find out. If his parents didn't care about him, why should he care about them?

When he run away, Wizardmon expected that he'll find a better life somewhere in this world. But he didn't. The other Digimons were avoiding him, just like in time when he was Candlemon. He didn't manage get rid of beatings either. He'd always run into group of fight-mood Digimons and that wouldn't ended up very nice for him. Even now when he was champion level he had problems with that. But he wasn't weak. He could defend himself but the trouble was that he was always fighting alone against five or more champion Digimons. That's right; he never had anyone by his side. He didn't have any friends. He had one once... but she left.

When he finally reached the town, Wizardmon was so tired that he couldn't move anymore. He stayed lying face down while Digimons were just passing by. No one stopped to help him.

"_So, that's it_" Wizardmon thought, accepting his fate. He had lived alone so he'll die alone.

He just wished that there were something in his life that he is going miss. Happy memories or something. But there wasn't anything like that. Well, except the time that he spent with Salamon. She is the only one who has ever made him smile. Since she left, Wizardmon was regretting for letting her go. He wishes that he left with her that day. But now it was too late. The only Digimon he really cared about was gone and he'll never see her again.

He doesn't know for how long was he lying there until a shadow washed over him. With little strength had left to him, Wizardmon looked up. Right in front of him was standing cat-like Digmon. Even if he couldn't see well because of tiredness, Wizardmon noticed how she looked beautiful on sunshine. Like an angel sent from haven. She had deep blue eyes. Very familiar ones. Wizardmon could swear that he saw that eyes before.

"Here, drink this" she said, giving him a bowl of water.

Without any thinking, Wizardmon pulled down his cloak and drank thirstily. As he did it, he fainted.

…

It was dark. Wizardmon was feeling so tired and weak. He didn't know where he was and what was going on. Some strange force was taking him through the darkness. And he felt… like he was slowly fading away. Like he was leaving…

_Please, don't die!_

The soft female voice came from nowhere. Wizardmon boggle himself.

_I don't want you to die. You don't want that too, do you?_

That voice… Like it was waking him from deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes.

The first that he saw was _her_. The Digimon that has found him on the street. Wizardmon wasn't sure what was going on. He has to dead… and if he is… then this Digimon must be an angel.

"Am I in haven?" he asked quietly.

She blushed a bit. "No, you aren't. But thanks for a compliment."

Before he said "you're welcome", Wizardmon pass out again.

…

Night was dark and cold, when Wizardmon finally woke up. At first he thought it was all a dream but then he heard that voice again.

„Oh, you're awake. "

He sat down and saw that cat Digimon looking at him.

"Did you save me?" he asked.

"I didn't do that much. I just couldn't leave you lying there" she answered simply.

"Well, thanks. I think I should be going now" Wizardmon said standing up, supporting on his staff.

"Don't be silly. You're not strong enough to go."

"I know you helped me but I don't have anything for you." Till now, Wizardmon has learned that if someone gives him a favor, he wants something in return. That's how it has always been.

"I don't want anything. You must be very lonely to say that" she said quietly.

He didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"When you've been alone for a long time you heart becomes very hard" she said. "It happens to everyone you know. Even me…"

Wizardmon looked at her. He was sure that he saw her before. Her eyes, her way of talking… They reminded him on Salamon! But… this Digimon just can't be her? Or she can? Wizardmon was afraid that it was only his wish that she is Salamon. He didn't want to entertain false hope, but there was something telling him that the person he cared the most, was standing right in front of him.

After few moments cat Digimon spoke again "All my life I just keep waiting and searching but... I never find her."

"_Could it be…?"_ Wizarmon thought. "Who? Who were you waiting and searching for?" he asked.

"I don't remember, it was too long ago. All I know is that I'm waiting for someone…"

With saying that she sadly looked at the fire she started before.

"_It's really you_" Wizardmon thought. This Digimon really was his friend that he lost long time ago. She was definitely a champion level now. She still looked cute; no matter she was in different form. Even cuter than before. But something about her was different. I mean, beside the obvious, before she was small puppy and now she was white cat. Now there was something missing. Her smile.

When Wizardmon looked at her better, he noticed that her eyes were wet. Wet because of tears.

He wanted to comfrort her. "Hey, are you alrig…" he felt dizzy and he lost his balance when he tried to move closer to her. She quickly grabed him so he doesn't fall.

"I told you that you're not strong enough to go" she said helping him to sit down.

Wizardmon had to agree with that. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She sat down right next to him. "I'm Gatomon."

"Wizardmon."

"I guess you are not from here?"Gatomon said.

"No, I'm just traveling. I'm not used to stay in the same place very long."

"Oh, I see" she moaned "I used to do the same thing."

"Used to?"

"Well, yeah. When I was rookie, my life went the other way. Not really nice one…" There were tears in her eyes again.

"Come on", Wizardmon tried to comfort her, "It certainly isn't so bad."

"Oh, believe me, it is. You don't know how could life sometimes be so cruel."

"Don't be so sure. I've been through a lot of nasty things."

"Yeah, right" Gatomon rolled her eyes like she didn't believe that his life could be more miserable than her. "Then tell me what so terribly happened to you?"

Wizardmon smiled under his cloak. "Okay, I'm going to tell you my story. But by one condition."

She gave him an _hmm_ look "Alright."

"After I tell you about my life, you are gonna tell me about yours. Deal?"

Gatomon looked at him. She doesn't know Wizardmon for more than five minutes and she has already told him her greatest secret. Why the hell did she do that? She never trusted anyone except herself. All the other Digimons that she knew were always trying to exploit her. On very disgusting ways… But Wizardmon seemed different. Something about him was giving her a confidence.

"Okay, deal" she finally accepted.

And Wizardmon told her about his life. He told her almost everything. The only thing he has suppressed was meeting her as Salamon. He wanted that she figured that out by herself. He told her all this before so it supposed to be easy for her to realized that. But she didn't show any sights that she realized it.

"Man, that's so terrible", she said after Wizardmon finished his story, "I mean, beating by your own parents… it must be awful."

"It was" Wizardmon agreed "Now it's your turn."

Gatomon take a deep breath before she started. "Well, there's nothing much to talk about. As Salamon, I was traveling to find that person I told you about. I don't remember where did I all go during my yourney."

"Gatomon, could you please tell… while you were traveling, did you meet a rookie Digimon called Candlemon?"

"Candlemon?" she thought for a moment. "No, I haven't."

Her words hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Why you asked that?"

"Because… I… Just forget about that, okay?"

Wizardmon didn't know what to think anymore. This hurt him. Very badly. She forgot him. And she said she won't. She PROMISED him that she won't forget him! But she did it anyway…

Suddenly, the ice-cold wind started to blow and there were a hundreds of bats in the sky.

Gatomon frighteed looked up. "Oh, no. "


	3. Help, care and confidence

Help, care and confidence

Bats started to fly towards them.

Gatomon quickly jumped on her feet. "Wizardmon, run!"

"What?" Wizardmon get up, too, supporting himself on his staff. "There's no way I'm going to leave you."

"You have to. H-he mustn't see you." He felt fear in her voice. "Please, go."

Before he said anything, all those bats landed on the ground and disappeared. Now there was standing scary tall creature. His freaky look and big canines were telling that he was some kind of vampire Digimon.

"Good evening, Gatomon. I see you have company" he spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want from Gatomon?"Wizardmon asked.

"You be quiet. I was talking to her" he evily looked at Gatomon "What's wrong, kitty. You're not happy to see your master?"

"I-I just did know that you are going to come here, Lord Myotismon."

"Really?" he makes fake surprise "I didn't know it, too. Then Phantomon contacted me few hours ago. He and the other soldiers were in some village far away from here. But without you."

Gatomon look at the ground.

"He said that you stayed here to take care of some wizard-like Digimon." Myotismon looked at Wizardmon with disgust and then turned his head back to Gatomon. "Am I right?"

"You are, Master" she said in shame.

"And what have I said before you went on mission?"

"There mustn't be any stops on journey. To destination and back straight."

"And what did you do?" he asked.

"I…"

"YOU FAILED ME, BITCH! YOU'RE SO STUPID THAT YOU DON'T KNOW TO EXECUTE THE ORDER! THAT YOU AREN'T THE BEST SOLDIER IN MY ARMY, I WOULD DUG OUT YOUR IRITATING EYES BY NOW!"

"Don't yell at her!" Wizardmon shouted. "She didn't do anything bad! That she didn't stopped and help me, I would be dead right now!"

"I already told you to be quiet! And YOU…" Myotismon glared at her, "You know what's now going to happened, don't you?"

Wizardmon had no idea what was he talking about but Gatomon obviously had. He realized that by her scared look. Suddenly, there was glaringly red whip in Myotismon's hand. He raises the whip and swings with it.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

Gatomon shut her eyes, preparing her body on horrible pain. But, nothing happened…

She opened her eyes and saw Wizardmon holding his staff right in front of her. Myotismon's whip was around Wizardmon's staff, very uptight. Gatomon started to realize what happened. Wizardmon put his staff in front of her to stop Myotismon's attack. He did that for _her_. Why? He met her today and he has already done something that no one _ever_ did for her.

"How did you dare?" Myotismon yelled at him, pulling whip on his side.

"You won't hurt Gatomon! I won't let you do that!" Wizardmon yelled back, pulling staff on his own side. He was still very weak and without supporting on his staff, he could barely stand on his feet. But he didn't let it go.

"Oh, really?"

Myotismon pulled whip so strong that he break Wizardmon's staff out of his hands which made Wizardmon lose balance and fell on his knees. Myotismon swing with whip once again, but only this time in Wizardmon's direction. It hit him hard and rough in his chest that he was thrown few meters back.

"WIZARDMON!" Gatomon cried.

Myotismon ignored her and continued whipping Wizardmon. The pain was terrible but Wizardmon didn't even make a sound. Every time he tried to stand up, Myotismon would whip him and he would fell back on the ground. Soon, his clothes was torn and stained with blood. When Wizardmon lost all his strength, he stayed laying facedown.

Myotismon smiled evilly: "This will teach you to stay out of my business."

He raises whip to finish what he started and…

"NO!" Gatomon stand in front of Wizardmon .

"Get out off my way! That's an order!"

She shook her head. "No! You can't kill him. He hasn't done anything bad."

"He was messing with me and now he must pay. The same thing will happen to you if you don't move. So, back off!"

"I WON'T!"

Myotismon frowned. This was the first time that Gatomon said _no_ to him after he whipped her because of that last time. After that, she didn't dare to counteract. But now… like she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Even stranger than that was her care about Wizardmon. She saw Myotismon whipping a bunch of Digimons but she never fuss about that. And now she did.

"Okay" Myotismon said "I warned you."

Gatomon froze in place.

"CRIMSON LIG…"

"THUNDER BALL!"

A ball of light came behind Gatomon and almost hit Myotismon in face. Gatomon look back. Wizardmon was kneeling, trying to catch a breath.

"You are really stubborn, aren't you?" Myotismon asked angrily.

Wizardmon just frowned.

"Maybe, you could be usefull" Myotismon smirked. Gatomon and Wizardmon look in each other confused.

"You look like durable Digimon so I'll give you a choice. I can kill you, really, _really_ slow. Or you can join my army and I'll spare your life."

Gatomon give Wizardmon strange look, like she was begging him not to accept the offer. So he wouldn't go through all horrible things that she was going through. And Wizardmon figured out by himself that joining Myotismon's army can't be anything good. But he couldn't leave Gatomon alone with this freak. He lost her once and he won't let that happened again.

"All right" Wizardmon spoke "I'll join you."

Myotismon smirked "Good choise. Now, I'll go and I expect you back at castle tomorrow evening." He angrily looked at Gatomon: "And don't you even dare to be late."

"But Master" she said "Wizardmon is hurt and he..."

"Then take care of him, you stupid cat!" he shouted. "I told when I want you to come back and I don't want any excuses!"

After he said that, he waved his cape and fly away.

There was a silence between two Digimons for a few minutes. They needed some time to think about all this.

"Well" Gatomon finally said "I think is time for me to take care of those wounds, huh?"

"No, there's no need for that" Wizardmon said. "You don't have to take care of me just because that jackass Myotismon told you that. Besides, you have already done enough for me."

Gatomon didn't know why, but she really liked Wizardmon's modesty and gratitude. Probably, because he was the only one who has been nice to her. "I'm not doing this because he told me so. I'm doing it because _I want_ to help you."

Wizardmon smiled under his cloak.

"Now," Gatomon said "I'm going to town find some medicine and you stay here."

"No problem."

Gatomon nodded and disappeared in dark. Wizardmon waited for about ten minutes when she came back with bowl of water and some kind of rag.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any bandage, just this old rag and some water to wash your wounds" she apologized.

"It's okay" Wizardmon said "Even this is too much."

Gatomon smiled. After so many years, SHE SMILED. She couldn't believe it. She never smiled before she met Wizardmon. And she never had confidence in someone before she met him. And she never oppose to Myotismon for hurting someone before she met him. She wasn't sure what he has done to her, but it felt so good.

"Alright" Gatomon sat next to Wizardmon."Could you, please, take your clothes off?"

"W-What for?" he blushed.

"Well, I have to clean your wounds and I can't do that if you have clothes on."

"Umm…Okay."

He took of his cape and zipped down his clothes to his waist. He was always too shy for taking off only a cloak, so there's no need for explaining how he felt without half of his clothes.

Gatomon soaked rag and started gently wash the blood off his back. She did it very carefully because wounds were really bad looking. And her claws-gloves were so rough that were irritating Wizardmon's skin.

"I thing it will be better that I took off gloves before I hurt you even more" she said after she accidentally scratch him few times.

"As you wish" Wizardmon said.

And she took them off, showing her gentle and soft paws. While she was washing a wound on his shoulder, Wizardmon noticed a scar shaped like X on her left paw.

"Has Myotismon done this to you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, he did that so I don't ever look him with my freaky eyes."

"Your eyes aren't freaky. And what the hell that idiot has against them?"

"I don't know. He just always whipped me because of them. From the day he found me till today."

"And when did you meet him?"

"Really long time ago. I was Salamon back then and…I don't remember anything before that."

Wizardmon sighed sadly. "You don't?"

"Nope. Because of all those whipping and punching, I hurt my head many times. That's why I probably lost my memory."

Wizardmon boggle himself. She didn't forget him willingly. She did it accidentally. That means that she didn't hurt her head so badly, she would probably still remember him. He felt little sparks of happiness in his heart.

"Alright, you can put on your clothes" she said after she finished.

After Wizardmon dressed himself, he noticed that Gatomon was lying on the ground with her eyes half closed.

"Hey," he said quietly as he kneeled down to her, "you didn't have to wash my wounds if you were tired."

"I told you that I did it because I wanted to help you" she said sleepily.

Wizardmon smiled. He took off his cape and covered Gatomon with it. Now he mouths were uncovered but he did mind. Not because it was for Gatomon's good. "So you don't get cold" he said.

"Thanks" Gatomon smiled as well. "And thanks for what you did when Myotismon tried to whip me. No one ever did something like that for me."

"You're welcome" he said and laid down next to her. "Sweet dreams, Gatomon."

"You too, Wizardmon" she said and fall asleep.

…

They woke up very late next morning. Just before sunrise.

"Man, there's no way that we are going to be there on time" Gatomon said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will" Wizardmon said to calm her down.

"Oh, please. You still can't walk without supporting on your staff. We won't be there for whole month."

"Would you have little faith in me, Gatomon?"

Gatomon sighed "I can try."

"Then close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

Gatomon doubted a bit but she did as Wizardmon said. Then she felt his arms around her, picking her up. Suddenly, she felt like something was taking them above. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't afraid. She felt too safe in Wizardmon's arms.

"You open your eyes now." And so she did.

They were flying! And view was breathtaking. Gatomon couldn't find words to describe it.

"This is much better than walking" Wizardmon said "I'll fly and you just show me where to go."

"That way" she pointed to the mountains.

"Here we go" Wizardmon said and they flew to sunrise.

Gatomon had that weird feeling that now is everything going to be alright. She felt that she won't be so sad anymore. Not now when Wizardmon was by her side.


	4. Castle full of freaks

Castle full of freaks

"Hey, Wizardmon, are you okay?" Gatomon asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered, a bit unconvincing. "Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday you nearly died and today you've been flying without any longer rest. You don't feel sick or tired?"

"No, I'm alright" he said.

The truth was completely different. His back was still killing him, thankfully to Myotismon's whipping last night. Few times while they were flying, Wizardmon felt how some wounds started to bleed again but he didn't want to bother Gatomon with that. Besides, he didn't want them to come late because of him.

They were flying all day to get to Myotismon's castle on time and they stopped only once to get something to eat and drink. So, Gatomon had completely right to think that Wizardmon was tired. Because he really WAS. Luckily, they weren't so far away anymore.

Sun was falling down when they finally saw an old castle on the hill.

"That's it" Gatomon said.

"Alright, hang on" Wizardmon nodded and flew to castle.

This castle looks just like those castles from ghosts stories. Old, dark and creepy. A perfect place for scary creatures to live. Well, perfect for Myotismon and creeps like him, but for someone like Gatomon no.

As they were getting closer, she felt more and more nervous. Even scared a bit. But she tried to stay calm. She didn't want to go back there but she knew she had to. She knew that she would never break free of Myotismon. Never…

They landed in front of the entrance door. Once he was on ground, Wizardmon gently put Gatomon back down.

"We came on time" he said.

"Yeah" She nodded "Thanks to you."

"T-that's nothing" Wizardmon shyly looked down. Cloak was hiding his face, but Gatomon have a feeling that he was blushing.

"So, are we going in?" he asked.

"I guess so" she answered uncomfortably. Suddenly, she felt Wizardmon's hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to go there. Especially after I saw how Myotismon behaved towards you last night. I can't even imagine how he has mistreated you all this years" he said softly.

Gatomon sadly moaned.

"But now I'm with you and you don't have to be afraid. I'll be there for you whenever you'll need me."

She looks him in his eyes. "Really?"

He nodded: "Really."

Gatomon smiled. She wasn't worried anymore. How could she when she had one kind Digimon by her side.

They entered in castle. There were two Bakemons standing in the hall. Probably the guards.

"Who's that?" one of them asked.

"It's me. Gatomon" she said. "With a new soldier for army" she pointed at Wizardmon.

"Oh, right. Lord Myotismon told us you'll come." He looked at Gatomon "He expects you in his study. You have something to explain to him. And you…" he turned his head to Wizardmon "You go to canteen and get something to eat."

Wizardmon didn't want Gatomon to go alone to Myotismon but he didn't have any choice. They passed guards and walk straight ahead.

Something was weird about this place. They passed through a bunch of halls and they all seemed to be a part of giant labyrinth. Wizardmon wasn't sure did he imagine that or the every hall they walked in was inside out.

After few minutes they stopped in front of two paths. One was going to the right and the other one to left.

"I have to go right" Gatomon said "You go left and there you'll find stairs. Go two floors below and you'll find a canteen. I'll come back later so I could help you to find your room."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome" as she said this she disappeared in the dark hall.

…

Wizardmon was sitting at the table in the corner of the canteen next to the kitchen doors. He was staring at his plate. There was something green and disgusting in his plate, and he really didn't want to know what that was. He looked around himself.

The canteen was full of freaky like Digimons, mostly Bakemons. They were chuckling like a bunch of idiots. Wizardmon wondered how Gatomon could live with all these freaks. Especially if she was the only female here, and Wizardmon did see any other girl, so she probably was. They could wish really nasty things from her. REALLY nasty things...

As Wizardmon was deeply in his thoughts, two Digimons run into the canteen through kitchen door. They looked like they came straight from Halloween party. One looked like puppet and had a pumpkin instead of head while the other was completely made of rocks. They seem to be running from something. As they saw Wizardmon sitting there, they run to his table in panic.

"If somebody asks, you didn't see us" the pumpkin-guy said and they both get hide bellow the table.

Before Wizardmon managed to say anything, a Bakemon with chef hat came from the kitchen.

He looked around himself, probably looking for something. Or someone.

"Hey, you!" he yelled at Wizardmon "Have you saw two idiots passed here?"

Wizardmon think for a second. "Umm… Nope, I didn't" he lied.

"Damn it, I'll make sausages from them when I caught them" Bakemon said angrily and went back to kitchen.

As he left, those two weirdoes stand up on their feet.

"Thanks, man, you're the best" rock Digimon said, sitting opposite of Wizardmon. His pumpkin-friend set next to him.

"Okay, will you now explain me, what the heck was this?" Wizardmon asked.

"Well, we were trying to steal some food from the kitchen when that freak came in. We got so scared that we forgot to bring food with us as we ran away" pumpkin Digimon said.

Their stomachs loudly rumbled in the same time.

"That wouldn't be a problem that we didn't eat anything for three days" rock-one said.

"Yeah, that jackass, Myotismon, prohibited us from eating till the end off week" pumpkin Digimon sadly nodded.

Wizardmon look in his plate. It was still full of that green thing and he didn't feel hungry at all.

"Why don't you take my meal?" he offered "I'm really not in mood for eating this crap."

The two looked in each other and than back at Wizardmon. "You sure?" they asked in the same time.

"Yeah" he nodded and pushed his plate to them.

"Gee, thanks" they thank him and started eat like crazy. They obviously didn't care about its disgusting look.

"By the way" pumpkin-guy muttered because of full mouth "I'm Pumpkinmon."

"And I'm Gotsumon" his rock friend introduced himself as well.

"I'm Wizardmon."

"We haven't seen you around here before" Pumpkinmon said.

"Nothing weird. I came here half an hour ago."

"You are going to join the army?"

"That's right."

"Cool" Gotsumon said "we, too. And what did Myotismon offer you for that?"

"To spare my life."

"Aww, isn't he nice" Pumpkinmon joked.

Gotsumon burst out laughing and almost choke with a piece of food that he was swallowing. Wizardmon laughed, too. He was really surprised how Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were in such good mood. They didn't seem that depressed like Gatomon was. They also didn't seem bad and evil like all those creepy Digimons in the castle. They were weird, but funny. And it's really good to have someone who can cheer you up in the place like this.

"What a bunch of losers" a hiss voice said.

Wizardmon turned around. There was standing a creepy black Digimon. He looked like some kind of scary hybrid. He has got black snake's tail and skin but his ears and claws reminded of wolf.

"Are you talking to us?" Wizardmon asked.

"You see any other losers around" he laughed evilly.

Wizardmon frowned and tried to stay calm.

"Hey, Haiburimon" a Phantomon from other table called this guy "Come here and join us."

"I'm coming" he replied. As he was passing next to table where Wizardmon, Pampkinmon and Gotsumon were sitting, he hit Pumpkinmon in the head with his tail. Certainly not by accident.

"What an idiot" Pumpkinmon said, rubbing painful spot, when Haiburimon sat at the table with Phantomon and few Bakemons.

"Who the heck is he?" Wizardmon asked.

Gotsumon shook his head: "No idea."

Very soon, they found out that he was terribly conceited. Haiburimon was only talking about himself. How he came from well-known family, how he was the strongest and the most handsome Digimon from his place and how he joined Myotismon's army to kick some asses. He was talking very loudly, so the three didn't have to eavesdrop. He made sure that everyone in canteen heard him.

"And could you tell me" he asked after telling his autobiography "Is there any female in castle to play with? If you know what I mean." There was an evil glow in his eyes.

One Bakemon grinned "There's only one here. Her name is Gatomon and I really don't know who wouldn't like to have little fun with her." Everyone laughed. Well, everyone except Wizardmon, Pampkinmon and Gotsumon.

"But for your health, you better not touch her" the Phantomon said "Who ever did that, he ended up with broken nose and bruises on face."

"Really?" Haiburimon laughed "Well, I really like wild cats."

Wizardmon looked at him with disgust. He was talking about Gatomon like she was bitch with whom everyone could do what he pleases.

Just in that moment Gatomon entered in canteen. She just passed by table where Haiburimon was sitting, without noticing his evil look of lust.

"Sorry for waiting so long, Wizardmon" she apologized when she came to him.

"It's okay" he said.

She smiled a bit. Then she noticed Pampkinmon and Gotsumon sitting there. "It seems like you already find yourself a company, huh" she said.

"Hi, Gatomon" the both greet her.

"Hi" she greed back. Now Wizardmon noticed that she was oddly holding her left paw.

"Are you okay? Has Myotismon done something to you?"

"What? No, I'm fine. He just yelled a bit" she said and pressed her paw. Few small drops of blood slide from her glove.

"Great, that means that he's in _really_ good mood if he just yelled" Gotsumon joked.

Wizardmon didn't believe that Myotismon was so nice. Last night he wanted to beat Gatomon to death and now he just yelled at her? And he did seem as guy who can easily forgive.

"You won't eat?" he asked her

"Nope." She shook her head. "So, have you finished your meal, we can go with so I could take you to your room. It's right next to mine."

"Okay, lets go then" Wizardmon said standing up. "See ya" he greed Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

"Bye" they said in one voice.

Haiburimon was again staring at Gatomon as they passed next to him. And Wizardmon didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

…

As they were walking to their rooms, Wizardmon get a white handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Here you go" he gave it to Gatomon.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For your paw. I saw it bleeding so I thought you might need this."

She looked at him and smiled. It seemed that Wizardmon knew exactly what she needs even when she said nothing at all.


	5. Nightmares never mean something good

Nightmares never mean something good

That night Wizardmon didn't sleep well. Not because his bed was old and uncomfortable. He had that freaking dream. Nightmare to be more precise.

It wasn't too bad at first. He was in forest where he first met Gatomon. And she was there, too.

She was lying in Wizardmon's lap, happily purring when he would stroke her face. Wizardmon couldn't help but smiled. It was so good felling to hold her in his arms. Like she was only his and no one could take her away from him. Ever…

But then, everything turned dark and Myotismon's voice came from nowhere.

"GRIZZLY WING!"

Before Wizardmon managed to react, hundreds of bats start to bite him all over his body. He was swinging with his staff to get them of him.

When he finally get rid of them, he saw Haiburimon holding Gatomon with his claws. She was punching and scratching him but he didn't let go.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Wizardmon shouted.

"WIZARDMON!" she cried.

"Forget about him" Haiburimon grabbed her head and turned it to his. "You're mine now" he said and licked her lips with his snake's tongue. Then they disappeared in the darkness.

"NO! GATOMON!"

In the next moment Wizardmon was lying in his bed, with his eyes wide opened. It was morning.

"_What a dream_" he thought.

He got out of the bed and pick up his staff that he set against the wall. He felt a need to see Gatomon.

Wizardmon actually doesn't really take dreams seriously but after this one he just wanted to check out if she's okay.

As he opened the door to get out he heard two voices arguing. One of them was Gatomon's.

Wizardmon take a look. Gatomon was standing there, quarreling with small bat-like Digimon that was flying above her head. They both seemed to be really pissed off.

"Admit it, DemiDevimon" Gatomon said crossing her arms "you hate me just because you think I'm better that you."

"Ha! You better than me?" he laughed "you really have sense of humor."

"I'm at least good at something, while you are idiot whatever you do" she said "Oh, no. Wait, now I remembered. You are definitely the best toady I've ever seen. That's why Lord Myotismon hasn't already get rid of you."

DemiDevimon clench his teeth.

"What? You really thought that he keeps you here because you're a precious servant? Man, you are disgrace to all of us here" she laughed.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled and some kind of dart appeared in his hand. Gatomon frozen in place.

"DEMI DA…"

"THUNDER BALL!"

Before DemiDevimon managed to shoot Gatomon, sparkling yellow ball hit him in head.

"You must be a real coward to attack girl" Wizardmon said, glaring at DemiDevimon.

Gatomon smiled when she saw Wizardmon standing there. She hated when she looks like poor little kitty that needs protection. But, in the other hand, she was really enjoying how Wizardmon was always there when she needed help. Even though DemiDevimon couldn't hurt her really badly.

"So" DemiDevimon said, rubbing the spot where Wizardmon hit him "Who's you boyfriend?" Wizardmon and Gatomon both blushed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled.

DemiDevimon enjoyed seeing how he pissed her off that easily. "Right, what was I thinking? He's definitely not that stupid to fall in love with slut like you."

"If you continue insulting her, I got more of this things to hit you with" Wizardmon said completely calm.

DemiDevimon took him seriously and shut up. "I'm leaving you alone, lovebirds" he said and flew away.

"What a jerk" Gatomon said angrily. As she frowned, her big cat ears get straighten and fall down a bit.

Wizardmon smile: "You look so adorable when you're angry."

Gatomon looked at him.

"Oh, my God" Wizardmon blushed "Have I said that aloud?"

She laughed: "Yes, you have. Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome" he said. Now he felt like real idiot who can not keep his mouth shut.

"So, are you going with me to get something to eat?" Gatomon asked. She was definitely in good mood now.

…

"Geez, Gatomon. Is down here ever something normal to eat?" Wizardmon asked when they sat at the table.

She shocked her head. "Nope, the only thing we have to eat is this crap."

They were sitting in the canteen which was again fool of freaking-like Digimons.

"After breakfast we have training in courtyard" Gatomon said.

"What kind of training?"

"Fighting practice. Myotismon wants to get all soldiers stronger."

"And how is that going?"

"Well, we fight in pairs. Not for real, of course. You just have to little practice your attacks and things like that."

"Sounds okay" Wizardmon said.

Then he noticed that jackass Haiburimon moving towards them. He wasn't taking eyes off Gatomon.

"Hello sweetheart" he said when he came to her.

"Are you talking to me?" she glared at him.

"And who else, my kitty?

Gatomon knew exactly what he wants from her so she snapped him. "I'm not in mood for a sleazebag like you so back off."

"Hey, you don't have to be so rush. I'm Haiburimon and I wanted to ask you if you wanna sit there with me? It's weird to see such a lady sitting with a loser" he looked at Wizardmon. He glared him back.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to find yourself another company" Gatomon said.

"As you wish. But…" he put his hand on her leg and started to stroke it "If you change your mind, you can always come. I would really like to get you know better."

She angrily moved his hand of her leg.

"Put your hands on me one more time and you're gonna lose them."

"You're such wild little kitty" he grinned. "See you at the training." As he said this, he left.

"Wizardmon, could you please, practice with me on training? I really don't wanna end up with jerk like this guy" Gatomon asked.

He smiled: "It would be my pleasure."

…

After breakfast they went to courtyard. The practice wasn't bad at all. Wizardmon and Gatomon both take the fight easily. They didn't want to hurt each other but they definitely showed each other how tough they were.

Haiburimon was there whole the time, looking at Gatomon. She didn't notice that but Wizardmon did.

"You're strong cat, Gatomon" Wizardmon said when they got back inside.

"Thanks, you're not so bad, either" she said.

"Yeah, right. I could beat him with one punch."

Just when Wizardmon turned around to see who said that, something hardly hit him in the stomach. He fell down to his knees, gasping for air. He looked up. Haiburimon was standing there, laughing evilly.

"What a wimp" he said.

"You are wimp" Gatomon glared at him "That was too low even for jackass like you."

He grinned and pulled her close to him "When you are so angry, I wants you even more." He started passionately nuzzling her all over her body.

"LET ME GO!" she cried, trying to break free. She scratched him with her claws but it didn't help.

"Believe me you'll like this" he laughed.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!" Wizardmon yelled and punch Haiburimon in face. He let go of Gatomon and fell on the ground.

Furious, Haiburimon get up, directing his claws at Wizardmon. Just before he managed to thrust them into Wizardmon's chest, Wizardmon pointed his staff at Haiburimon and blue lightning get out of it. Haiburimon was thrown away and fell on the ground. As he got up again, he jumped on Wizardmon and badly scratch his shoulder. They were fighting for a five minutes when…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

They all looked back and saw Myotismon standing there.

"My Master" Haiburimon said humbly "Gatomon and I just wanted to have some fun when this guy came and punch me."

"That's not true!" Wizardmon said loudly. "You wanted to FORCE her on that. Gatomon didn't want it."

"Oh, so you're fighting because of this little bitch?" Myotismon looked at Gatomon. "Come with me."

"Why she hasn't done anything?" Wizardmon said.

"It's alright, Wizardmon" Gatomon said to calm him down. "I'll be fine."

"_At least I hope so…"_

…

They were in Myotismon's study. That was cold, dark room which always scared Gatomon to death. She knew she was in trouble, even thought she hasn't done anything bad.

"You are really naughty these days" Myotismon said to Gatomon. "First, you were late from the mission. Then you refused to get out of my way so I could kill that pathetic Wizardmon and now you are making troubles in my castle."

"I'm s-sorry, Master" she said with trembling voice. "I promise you, it won't happen again."

"I'LL MAKE SURE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" he yelled and then continued with calm but insidious voice, "you know, Gatomon, it's about lunch time and I'm hungry."

She trembled with fear. She understands what he means by that. He wanted blood. Her blood…

Myotismon grabbed her and plunged his canines into her neck. She was screaming in pain, begging him to stop. It hurt her so much that tears came into her eyes. But Myotismon didn't stop. He enjoyed her pain so he bit her even harder. Soon, she became too weak to scream any more. Even though pain was worse every second.

As he finished, he let go of her and she fell on the floor.

She felt like all her strength was gone.

"You know what's interesting, Gatomon?" he asked as he was wiping blood off his lips.

She didn't answer. She _couldn't _answer.

"You are so irritating and disgusting creature but your blood is so sweet." Whit saying that he get out of the room.

Gatomon stayed lying there. She was too weak to move, let alone that she stands up. She felt so cold. Like she was freezzing. Nothing weird considering how much blood she lost.

Suddenlly, she heard someone opening the door.

„There you are, kitty" a hiss voice said. Gatomon boggle herself. It was Haiburimon.

He closed the door and get down to her.

„It seems like it just you and me" he said with lust in his voice.

„G-get lost..." she said weakly.

He grinned. „Not before I get what I want."

Gatomon knew what that was. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. Her voice get stuck inside her throat.


	6. Something more

**Something more**

Wizardmon was sitting on the bench in the courtyard, worrying about Gatomon.

"_She used to be back till now"_ he thought. The worst things came on his mind. Myotismon could hurt her. Very, VERY badly!

Wizardmon still didn't understand why Myotismon took Gatomon when she hasn't done anything bad. It was obvious that he doesn't like her but he can't hurt her just because of that. Or he can?

"_Damn, how could anyone dislike Digimon like her? She's so cute… and smart… and cool… and she has so beautiful smile…and her eyes… they are so…"_ Wizardmon shook his head. _"What's going on with me? I never feel this way before."_

After many years of being lonely, Wizardmon had feeling that wasn't sorrow or pain. This was… really nice feeling. Like the one he had when he first met Gatomon. But only this time… STRONGER. He wasn't really sure what that was but it felt good.

"Hi there, Wiz!" two familiar voices get him back to reality.

That were Pampkinmon and Gotsumon.

"Has something happened? You look like weeping willow" Pampkinmon jokoed.

"No, he looks like you when Myotismon forbidden you to have Halloween party" Gotsumon laughed.

Pampkinmon crossed his arms. "That guy is such partybreaker."

Wizardmon rolled his eyes. "Tell me about that."

"Look who finally spoke" Pampkinmon laughed.

Wizardmon just sighed. He didn't have anything against these two but right now he wasn't in mood for their jokes.

"So, Wiz" Gotsumon said, "Now when you finally started talking, would you tell us what are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm waiting for Gatomon" he answered "She went with Myotismon. He probably wanted to talk to her." But Wizardmon was sure it wasn't just that.

"Are you sure?" Gotsumon asked. "We saw Myotismon few minutes in the hall. Gatomon wasn't there."

Wizardmon boggle himself.

"Then where is she?"

The two both shrugged their shoulders. "Got no idea."

"I'm going to find her" Wizardmon said standing up. If something bad happened to Gatomon he'll be there for her. No matter what.

"We're going with you" Pumpkinmon said.

"Yeah, we don't have anything better to do, anyway" Gotsumon finished.

"Well, we can put wasps nest in Myotismon coffin, but then we would be in trouble" they both start laughing.

Wizardmon didn't care about them. In that moment one and only Digimon on his mind was Gatomon.

He went back to the castle, followed by Pampkinmon and Gotsumon.

…

Haiburimon leaned over Gatomon face, smiling evilly.

"Don't worry, sweetie. If you're going to be good little kitty, I'll be gentle with you" he said.

Gatomon was never scared like this in her whole life.

SHE DIDN'T WANT THIS! Not here! Not now! And especially not with Haiburimon!

She was too weak to shout or defend herself that Haiburimon didn't have to fight with her to keep her calm. He just started to rub his body against Gatomon's.

"_I have to do something"_ she thought.

She used all her energy that has left to lift her paw. Before Haiburimon manage to react, she scratched his face and almost dug out his eye.

He screamed in pain and the blood came out of his wound.

"YOU BITCH" he yelled and slapped her so hard that she almost passed out.

As he calmed down, he leaned over her and whispered in her ear "I've told you to be good kitty but you didn't listened. Now I'll make sure you'll be crying of pain!"

Haiburimon get down to her, plunging his claws into her body and eagerly lick her neck with his snake tongue.

Gatomon started to feel sick and she was on the verge of falling unconscious.

"_No, I have to stay awake"_ she thought but her eyelids were just falling down.

She could felt Haiburimon's claws all over her body. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She never felt so disgusting.

Suddenly, she heard some noise and she felt how Haiburimon let go of her. She tried to open her eyes but she was too weak even for that. She heard screaming and some voices but then all started to fade away.

She slowly passed out.

…

Gatomon felt dizzy. She didn't know where she was and what has happened. She could felt she was in bed and everything was quiet.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Wizardmon sitting on the edge of the bed. He was worriedly looking down and didn't notice that Gatomon woke up.

"W-Wizardmon?" she called him quietly.

He turned his head to her and smiled under his cloak "Hi, Gatomon. You're okay?"

"I think so" she said, trying to sit.

She looked around. They were in her room. Through the window she could saw it was night.

"You're sure your wounds don't hurt you" Wizardmon asked "I can go and try to steal some medicine if you want."

Gatomon take a look at her paws. There were scratch marks that Haiburimon made.

Tears started to come into her eyes when she remembered what happened.

"D-did… did Haiburimon… "she couldn't finished it. It was to awful even think about that.

"Don't worry. He didn't do anything to you" Wizardmon said. "Thank God, we came on time. That Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon didn't tell me that they didn't see you, who know what would happen."

Even though Gatomon was happy hearing that, she didn't smile.

"I feel so awful…" she whispered and looked down. She couldn't look him in eyes. He's probably thinking she's slut who gives herself too easily.

Wizardmon touch her hand. "Don't feel like that. It's not your fault. Myotismon and Haiburimon should feel awful, not you. Still, they are to big assholes to feel guilty for that."

Gatomon couldn't help but smiled.

"That's what I like" Wizardmon said and smiled too.

"What?"

"Your smile. You're… so cute when you're smiling." With saying that, Wizardmon blushed like cayenne pepper. He had that strange feeling again.

And Gatomon blushed, too. She hasn't got used to getting compliments.

"T-thanks" she said shyly "I don't do that very often."

"Well, you should. Such adorable digi-cat like you should more smile and purr."

She sadly looked down. "I-I don't know how to purr."

Wizardmon looked at her. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "Cats purr when they feel happy and comfortable and I… I've never felt that way… So, even if I try to purr, I don't think I'll make it."

"_Gatomon…"_

Wizardmon didn't like to watch her like this. She looked so broken and lost. Like no one could ever make her happy. And he wanted to make her happy. He whish he could save her from pain but that was impossible. There was too much pain and sorrow in her heart. Still, if nothing else, he could at least try to make her comfortable.

"Maybe you just need motivation to purr" he said.

"Motivation?" She looked at him confused.

"Yeah, just close your eyes and relax."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Help you to start purring" he answered simply. "So, are we going to try?"

Gatomon nodded and closed her eyes.

She felt Wizardmon putting his hand on her face. He gently stroked her cheeks and she giggled a bit. His hands were so warm and Gatomon didn't want him to stop. She enjoyed it very much but she didn't purr.

After few minutes of cuddling her like that, Wizardmon noticed it's not giving any results so he put his hand behind Gatomon's left ear and started to scratch it gently.

At first, Gatomon didn't feel anything but as Wizardmon was scratching it more, she got more relaxed and moaned softly. She enjoyed it more and more every second. And soon… they could both heard happy cat purring.

Wizardmon smiled and scratch her ear even more what made Gatomon purr louder. That was the most adorable sound, Wizardmon ever heard.

Just when he slowly started to remove his hand, Gatomon grabbed it and put it back behind her ear, without stopping purring. Wizardmon smiled. He was really glad she enjoyed this because he did, too. He enjoyed being so close to her… touching her…listening her purring… And that strange feeling came back again!

Wizardmon felt strange. He wanted to pull Gatomon close to himself. To feel her warm body. To call her his and his only. He wanted _her_.

He felt like… he was in love with her. But he wasn't. When you're IN LOVE with someone you want to be with him no matter what. Even if he don't feel the same.

And Wizardmon didn't want anything like that. Gatomon's whishes and feelings were more important to him that his own.

This wasn't crush. This was… something more.

It passed some time when Wizardmon finally stopped scratching Gatomon's ears. As he did that, she stopped purring and opened her eyes.

They both didn't say anything. They were just looking in each other. There was no need to talk. They knew what the other think just by look.

Then Gatomon yawn and put her on the pillow.

"Here" Wizardmon said, took off his cape and covered Gatomon with it. "Better?"

"Perfect" she said. "Wizardmon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" she said "not just for saving me from Haiburimon. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"That's nothing" he blushed "I would do anything for you."

She looked him with her tired blue eyes.

"Are you some kind of my guardian angel?" she asked sleepily.

Wizardmon smiled. "I don't think so, Gatomon. Angels can't have their own guardian angel."

She smiled and fell asleep.

Wizardmon was looking her sleeping peacefully. She looked so harmless and innocent. Wizardmon felt nice and warm feeling in his heart. In that moment, he figured out what was he feeling for her whole the time. That feeling that hunted him, was the strongest and the truest feeling of all.

Even though, she doesn't feel the same for him, he'll be there for her. He doesn't want or expect anything from her. But, still… it would be nice to have her, if nothing else, only for one second.

"Gatomon" he whispered and leaned over her "I hope you won't be angry cause of my selfishness… if I steal one kiss from you."

With saying that, he gently touched her lips with his own. Her lips were warm and soft, just like Wizardmon imagined. And he wished this could last forever…

It took some time when Wizardmon finally broke apart and looked down at her.

"Thank you, Gatomon" he smiled "you give me the feeling I never thought I'll be able to feel. You melt ice from my cold hear. And…I don't know will I ever have enough courage to tell you this but…"

He leaned forward and quietly whisper in her ear: "…I love you."

As he said this, on Gatomon lips appeared small, almost unnoticeable, happy smile.


End file.
